nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pirate Isles of Forgotten Realms
Piratese Just wanted to note that those who liked the pirate-talk can still find it on the servers' Vault page. The NWNWiki article is now an option for those who want facts in a more straight-forward style (and it better adheres to the Manual of Style now). --The Krit 16:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Article name Since it struck me as rather unlikely that the name of the server in the GameSpy listing was an IP address, I checked it. It turns out that it was not, but then I discovered that the server name does not match the name of this article. The server in the GameSpy listing is "Pirate Isles of the Forgotten Realms". Which is the correct name of the server? This article's name (without the article "the") or the name in the GameSpy list? --The Krit 17:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Levels played The "levels played" was returned to "1-40", yet the article implies that there are no areas for characters over level 15. Is the implication wrong? Or are characters managing to advance to level 40 despite the lack of epic areas? (That particular entry is for what levels are actually played, not what levels are technically allowed.) --The Krit 17:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : I believe that the latter would be the case. Though characters were actually not expected to advance beyond Level 12, my main character (Serrica Thallys, a Cleric of Umberlee) became the leading character on the server at Level 17. Much of her Experience came from roleplay, particularly when Dorkling was the server host and Head DM; I have the habit of roleplaying even when nobody else is there (...that I know about...), and out of the blue, Dorkling would suddenly give my Umberlant cleric a shot of XP while she was praying in the surf or leaving gems in the water. Once, Dorkling surprised me by sending a giant crab to visit Serrica during prayer time, dropping off a holy icon that Umberlee wanted her to have (along with yet another pretty nice XP award on top of that). Moments like that really helped me appreciate the server as a living, changing entity where DMs honestly cared about the players. Dorkling and DM Micteu had also noticed Serrica's efforts to undermine the Church of Valkur's presence in Prespur (with the aim of eventually getting them shamed off the island, after which the Church of Umberlee would be able to move in and take over...), and Serrica received XP for those sociopolitical efforts, plus a really nice chunk of XP when she killed an army of harpies who had captured and defiled a lost Umberlant shrine, conjured up an undead workforce to relocate the shrine to a less harpy-infested beach, repaired the shrine and reconsecrated it to Umberlee (a process which involved drowning a live harpy, which Serrica did gladly), then went back to the aerie, killed the harpies' high priestess and defiled'' their shrine to Ardat the Unavowed in return. Good times. :) : Other than that, the rest of Serrica's XP came from fighting and grinding. By the time she reached Level 15 or so, most of the creatures in the module were worth only 1 XP apiece to her. So the result was often like the "Make Love, Not Warcraft" episode of South Park, only Serrica's slow and tedious grinding wasn't just limited to boars. So yes, if I had kept on that course, Serrica ''could have eventually reached Level 40...just 1 XP at a time, quite likely reaching Level 40 after several years. : BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 12:31, December 2, 2016 (UTC)